


Ladybug & Abyssinian

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat!Mendeleiev, Ladybug!Bustier, based on terrible miraculous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Have you noticed we've been fighting a bunch of kids this entire time?"Based on a post by Terrible Miraculous AU's on Tumblr





	Ladybug & Abyssinian

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post  
> https://terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus.tumblr.com/post/180146328120/au-where-miss-bustier-and-mrs-mendeleiev-are

"Have you noticed we've been fighting a bunch of kids this entire time?"

Caline, better known as Ladybug looked over at her partner, Abyssinian. "What do you mean?"

Abyssinian sighed and said "What I mean is, ever since we got our miraculous' all the akumas we fought have been kids. Stoneheart, Bubbler, Lady WIFI, and Gamer just to name a few."

Ladybug nodded her head. She knew who they were. After all, their her students after all; but she never really thought about how they were fighting kids. Then again, she didn't of it as fighting, she thought of it as saving. 

"Would you rather be fighting adults?" She after a few minutes of silence.

Mendeleiev shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I suppose fighting adults would be more difficult. The kids we fight are already powerful, so I imagine adults would be more powerful."

Ladybug nodded her head once again, and they fell back into silence.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream and looked down from the building to see pink perfume. Walking out of the perfume was a green skinned kid laughing.

Ladybug overheard Abyssinian say "See? Another kid".

The girl on the ground laughed and said "Ladybug, Abyssinian, where are you?"

Abyssinian raised her eyebrows at that voice. "Is that Rose Lavillant?'

Ladybug nodded her head. It was indeed Ro-wait, how did her partner know that?

"How do you know that?" she asked, giving a suspicious look to her partner.

Mendeleiev was prepared for that question, and said "Like I said, Abyssinian are one of the smartest cat breeds in the world. Now let's go stop her." She jumped down from the building.

Ladybug smiled and jumped off of the building and went to join her partner in battle.

End


End file.
